


Extended Family

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks about his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Family

Clint has always admired his big brother.  
Barney had always protected him.  
So it hurt Clint that Barney had abandoned him in the circus.  
Clint joined SHIELD after leaving the life of a mercenary.  
He found out that his brother had become an FBI agent.  
Clint stayed clear of his brother.  
He eventually came to know Barney had married and had kids.  
He wanted to meet his brother again.  
Tell him about his life too.  
Nat and him had married after the Battle of New York.  
Clint wanted his brother back in his life.  
He wanted to dote on his nieces and nephews.  
He hoped Barney would accept him back.


End file.
